Year of the Spark: March 1
by Sparky Army
Summary: The next generation. YotS continues!


We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree.

And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!

_Author's note: Eh…this is sort of rambly. And by sort of, I mean extremely. My brain has been all over the place the last few weeks and this is what came out. I've included a genealogy (as well as a brief stint on my gay rights soapbox) at the end for those who get confused._

* * *

**The Heirs**  
_By Myriad_

* * *

_ 2043_

* * *

"Jason."

"Anna," he said, returning her embrace. "I came as soon as I heard."

"Apparently the only thing that will get you out of the Milky Way is death," Anna said dryly, linking her arm through Jason's and leading him up the stairs and out of the Atlantis 'Gate room. "For a man who's visited more planets than most people dream of, you would think it would be easier to get you across to Pegasus."

"You're awfully cheerful, all things considered," Jason returned.

Anna exhaled heavily. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," he said hastily. "You haven't done anything wrong. This isn't an easy thing, even for people like us."

"Yeah." Anna ran her free hand through her long, dark brown curls. "I don't—I mean, I'm not sure I'm supposed to be sad. They're dead, but…they're not. Any moment they could pop back down from whatever plane they're floating around now. They won't, but—they could." She waved her hand over the door sensor and led Jason into her quarters.

"I know," Jason said as they settled onto the couch. "I went through the same thing with Mom and Dad."

"I still can't imagine Uncle Jack as an ascended being," Anna laughed. "Granted, I'm not sure Dad will fit in any better."

"Aunt Elizabeth will keep him in line, when she and Mom aren't arguing with the others."

"The Ancients must hate all those Earthlings messing with their Grand Plan."

Jason laughed. "They'll get over it eventually. They'll have to."

"Mm." Anna sighed. "It isn't the same without them. Atlantis is still here, everyone else is still here, but…it was their city, you know?"

"And now it's yours."

"We don't know that yet," Anna corrected. "The IOA hasn't made their decision. They're considering Katrina Zelenka."

"Anna," Jason said. "The job is yours and everyone knows it. Atlantis belongs to the Sheppards and Weirs of the galaxy."

"All two of us?" she asked, laughing. "And what about the McKays and Zelenkas and Lornes and Dexes and Emmagens and Kellers—"

"I got it, I got it," Jason laughed, holding his hands up in defense. "Still. Who better to lead Atlantis than Anna Weir Sheppard?"

"They could go for Adam," she protested. "He's had all the training I have. He'd never agree to leave New Athos, but they might want him instead."

"They know your brother would never leave his family. Anna, the job is yours."

"I guess," she sighed. "What about you? There've been rumors that General Davis is retiring."

"He's been grumbling about that for years," Jason retorted. "He'll hold out another five years, promote Emma to general, and then retire."

"General Emma O'Neill," Anna mused. "I like it. How about General Jason O'Neill?"

He snorted. "Yeah, that'll happen. I'm surprised they made me a Colonel. They won't put me in charge of the SGC. Emma's perfect for the job."

"And what will you do? They won't let you lead SG-1 under her."

"I'm leaving SG-1."

"What?" Anna yelped, sitting up. "Jason—"

"Major Mitchell is pregnant, Eron Jackson is working on his PhD, and Rya'c's been asked to join the Jaffa High Council. I don't want to get used to a new team. The next X-308 is launching soon—the _Athena_. I'm on the short list."

"The _Athena_'s supposed to replace the _Daedalus _on the Milky Way-Pegasus run," Anna said carefully.

"Yes, it is," Jason agreed.

"Well, the rumor mill will love that one."

Jason frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You don't keep tabs? There's quite the underground gambling ring between the SGC and Atlantis. Callie McKay has the odds for every possible pairing of staff in both galaxies. Want to guess who's on the top of the list?" Anna asked, grinning.

"No way."

"Doctor Anna Sheppard and Colonel Jason O'Neill," she confirmed, grin widening as she watched him squirm. "Hey, they did it to our parents, it's only natural they'd do it to us."

"Yeah, but our parents got married," Jason protested.

"Now I'm hurt," Anna pouted. "I had the bridesmaid's dresses all picked out and everything."

"I didn't mean—"

"_Relax_, Jason," she laughed. "I'm not going to marry you. At least, not now. I think we should go on at least one date first."

"You are enjoying this far too much," Jason grumbled.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

_"Your son is hitting on my daughter," John commented. "He's not allowed to hit on my daughter."_

_"Your daughter is hitting on my son," Jack corrected. "Take it up with her."_

_"It's not my fault she has lousy taste in men," John returned._

_"Well, we all know where she got _that_ from."_

_"I have excellent tasted in men," Elizabeth interjected. "And if the two of you would stop your macho posturing, you'd see they're perfect for each other. _Men_," she sighed._

_"Men," Sam agreed. "The two of you shouldn't be watching them, anyway. We don't interfere, remember?"_

_"As if they could tear themselves away. Fathers can be so sentimental."_

_"Hey!" the men protested in unison. They glared at one another._

_Sam and Elizabeth laughed. "TV time is over, boys. Let's go save the galaxy."_

* * *

Sam and Jack's children: Emma (Colonel) and Jason (Colonel).

Liz and Shep's children: Anna (Doctor) and Adam (Doctor)

Vala and Daniel's children: Eron

Mitchell's children: Karen (Major)

Zelenka's children: Katrina (Doctor)

Teyla and Kanaan had a son and a daughter. Adam is married to one of them—I haven't decided which, but I'm leaning toward the son. If you have issues with homosexuality, you have two options. One, you could grow up and realize that love is love regardless of sex. Two, you could cling to your pointless hatred and pretend that Adam married the daughter. Either way, Adam and his spouse have two children.

Keller and Ronon's children: Faolan, who is dating Emma.


End file.
